


Let's Not Go There

by GendryandAryabelongtogether



Series: He Hardly Ever Catches a Break [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Boyfriends, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, did i say awkward, gendrya plots taking over my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendryandAryabelongtogether/pseuds/GendryandAryabelongtogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark expected many things when he arrived home early from his business trip, but this was beyond anything he had ever encountered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Go There

**Author's Note:**

> So this WAS a prompt I gave to another author and I decided to give it a shot as well, seeing as I love awkward, panicky Ned more than anything except for Gendry and Arya being together.  
> If underage sex bothers you, don't read this, though it isn't VERY graphic.

Ned Stark would rather be dead. He'd rather gouge his own eyes out. He'd rather shoot his balls off. 

 

ANYTHING but this. 

 

With Catelyn visiting her sister in the Vale with Bran and Rickon, Sansa at Highgarden with Margaery and Robb, Jon and Theon living at University, Ned was the only one to endure this torture. Across from him sat his seventeen-year-old daughter, dressed only in her dressing gown, and next to her, the tall black haired man that Ned didn't even know the name of, thankfully fully dressed. They were sweating and it wasn't from the intensity of Ned's stare. 

 

Really, he had trusted Arya to be responsible while everyone had been gone. He'd given her a rough time he would be home from King's Landing and he made sure she had money if she wanted takeaway. 

He had expected to come home to a clean (possibly trashed) house with his little girl running to him and giving him a hug and chattering on about her time alone. 

What he didn't expect was to walk in on his little girl crying out as she rode a man he had never seen before on the living room couch. Ned winced at the image that popped into his mind, the reason he wanted to poke his eyes out. 

Arya had noticed him and her eyes had gone wide as she moved and headbutted the man (because he looked nothing like a boy) who had then noticed him as well. There had been a short, strained silence before Ned closed his eyes and went to his study to drown out what he had seen and heard with strong alcohol.

Now, he was sitting across from the pair, wondering how on earth he was going to handle this situation. His wife would be much better at handling this than he, but she was in the Vale for another two days. There was nothing else for it.

"What is your name?" Ned asked coldly.

"Gendry Waters Sir," the man, Gendry, replied, unable to meet his eyes. This is good, Ned thought. Instill some fear into the man.

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-two, Sir," Gendry replied.

"And you are aware of my daughter's age?"

"Yes Sir."

"You are aware she has just turned seventeen?"

"Yes," Gendry answered. Ned was glad to know that he was shaking.

"So you know that what you and she were doing is illegal-"

"Dad!" Arya groaned. "Leave him alone!"

"I'm wondering how you know a man five years your senior," Ned said to Arya and she blushed. Ned reveled in her embarrassment.

"Through friends," she answered and Ned knew that was a blatant lie. He had a fair idea of where his rebelling child and this man had met.

"Friends at that pub you sneak off to?" he asked and Arya looked at him in shock. Oh yes, Ned thought. I'm not as stupid as you think.

"I-"

"How long has this been happening?" Ned asked.

"The relationship or the fucking?" Arya asked dryly, regaining her composure and Ned knew she said that to pay him back. Nevertheless, he blushed at her words. Arya answered her own question. "The fucking has been for six months or so. The relationship for a month." Ned was struck dumb at Arya's admission to having casual sex with an older guy and he seriously considered just letting her be and drinking away his sorrows at what he had discovered or beating said guy into a pulp and pressing charges.

"It's his place you've been going to when you say you're going to a friend's?" Ned asked and Arya snorted.

"Obviously," she answered. Gendry seemed to relax slightly as he let Arya take control and Ned turned to him just so he could squirm.

"So you have been sleeping with my daughter since she was sixteen," he stated. Gendry gulped and nodded. "You were always aware of her age." Again, Gendry nodded. 

"I wouldn't say we actually sleep," Arya said sarcastically and a thousand and one images of her and Gendry in various compromising positions on different surfaces and different places bombarded him and he stood abruptly and left.

"Ned?" Catelyn answered on the third ring.

"I need you to come home," Ned said, his voice cracking.

"Why?" Catelyn asked.

"She's done it, Cat," Ned told her, his voice still cracking with pressure and emotion.

"Done what?" Catelyn asked.

"She's done it Cat!" Ned shouted.

"What has she done?" Catelyn asked. Ned groaned - were all the women in his life out to get him?

"She's had sex!" Ned cried, his composure beyond gone.

"Did you catch them too, then?" Catelyn asked calmly.

"What?" Ned shouted.

"Did you catch them as well?" Catelyn asked.

"You knew?" Ned spluttered. "When?"

"I walked in on them in her bedroom," Catelyn said, nonplussed. "A month ago."

"That's when they..."

"Got together officially?" Catelyn suggested. "Yes, they thought that would be the best idea."

"How are you so calm about this?" Ned shouted.

"She loves him," Catelyn said. "I daresay he feels the same for her. She's old enough Ned."

"She's seventeen!"

"Yes, I would consider that old enough, considering she knows her own mind." 

"It's against the law!"

"It didn't stop me and your brother," Catelyn said dryly before hanging up. Ned gaped, grabbed a large bottle of whiskey and sat at his desk, pretending not to hear his teenage daughter lead her adult boyfriend upstairs and intending to drink himself to sleep so he could pretend this was a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> So Catelyn was calm about the whole thing because I age her and Brandon four years apart, and she was with him from 15 until 18 when he died, so she's avoiding hypocrisy.  
> I don't know how I did, I suck at oneshots but anyway.


End file.
